A conventional door structure of this nature comprises a door body, a window sash having front and rear ends respectively secured to the portions of the door body, a reinforcing member housed within and secured to the door body for reinforcing the fore-and-aft directional strength of the door body. In the above door structure, the front and rear ends of the reinforcing member are respectively in spaced apart relationship from the front and rear ends of the window sash. In general, such a window sash is made of a slender and flexible material for the purpose of guiding a windowpane and waterproofing between the windowpane and the window sash. During handling such as transferring and assemblage of the window sash, the window sash is liable to be danglingly swayed at the front and rear end portions thereof so that the door sash is ready to be bent and deformed, resulting in difficulties for accurate assemblage of the window sash to the door body. As a consequence, extra time is required for assembling the window sash to the door body, thereby deteriorating an assembling operation efficiency.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a door structure of an automobile which prevents the window sash from being danglingly swayed during the handling thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door structure of an automobile which is easily assembled for enhancing the assemblage operation efficiency.